B Type
by Radio Interference
Summary: Parasitic
1. I

"Honestly, I'm not sure what to make of this."

You know when doctors say things like that they're not making it up. Hey man, I don't know what this is, no i'm just kidding,

That never happens.

"There's definitely some bacteria, something in the blood, but I don't know what it is. We may have to send it out," doc continues. It's cold in here. That's just me, because I'm nervous.

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

"No." The doctor says, bluntly. "I know that's not much to hope for, but I'm baffled. I can get a second opinion, but if no one knows what we're dealing with... It's no help."

This is not the way it's supposed to go. You know how it's supposed to go? Well, Mr. Sonic, you have an ear infection, take two and call me in the morning. Right now, there's no amount of medicine I can take for this "infection".

It that's what it even is.

A little more silence. The doctor mutters "I'm sorry" and shuffles out the door. I'm just sitting here still quiet. I didn't even look at the doctor. I don't even know where the fuck I am right now.

Goddamnit.

Deep breath now. Stand up now. Sitting around and crying won't help.

Why does my body hurt to move?

What will all my friends do? I can't hide whatever this is from them.

Fuck that, what's going to happen to me?

Damn, now there's a hole in the wall. Was that me? I don't even remember if I even have the strength to do that. My hand doesn't hurt, so it must've been there before.

"Who's in there?"

I must've been in here for a bit, then. There must be another doctor looking for a room to seat a patient.

"Yes," I answer politely. "I'm coming out."

But no one is outside.

I guess they must've found a room. But as I'm leaving the hospital, I can't help but worry.

My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog

I am a member of the Freedom Fighters

I'm dying and I don't know why. 


	2. II

Tails has been giving me this look for a while now.

It's a look I wasn't expecting. Usually he always looks at me with big wide eyes or something like I'm his childhood hero and I just flew in through the bedroom window, hi, how are you, hey, i'm what you worship, now can i get some chips?

Not this time though.

Ever since this started, he's been shooting daggers at me. I'm dying and every time I see him, he gives me this look. Like I brought it upon myself. Like if I fucked up badly, I did something horrible. What did I do?

"You know exactly what you did."

There he goes again. Listen, if I did something horrible, this would've been an entirely different situation.

"I don't. Care to enlighten me?" I croak, not bothering to look him in the face. If he's going to play like that, damn well I'm fighting back.

No answer. "You always shy away," I say, and start flipping through the channels. He doesn't say anything.

What a fucking pussy.

"You can't even reply to me!" I start, as I still get no reaction. "Jeez, it's like a fucking funeral around here. So what? If I screwed up, that doesn't give you the right to-"

Crack.

Pow. Bang bang bang.

I can taste blood in my mouth. My right eye is already swelling up. This hurts. Not that I've been sucker punched in the face before. But this time it's from my best friend.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yell, turning to face him. His eyes are cold. He doesn't look like he gives a damn. Instead, he's just standing there.

Typical.

Nothing in my life has been this easy.

I draw my fist back, and then let it swing. Tails recoils from the punch, trips over the coffee table and almost cracks his head on the window. I didn't mean to punch him that hard...

Did I even punch him that hard?

Suddenly, I don't feel so well. My head hurts. Maybe that's where he punched me. Does stomach pain happen when you're hit in the head? What the hell?

Soon enough I'm on my knees. Something's on the floor, something I vomited, but I can't finger what exactly it is. Something I ate or something.

Son of a bitch. Tails is coming for me.

I brace for a beating, but none comes, minus the internal rape I'm taking from vomiting. My intestines hurt. I didn't even know my intestines could even hurt.

"You see what you did wrong?"

A voice. Tails, maybe. Sounds all fucked up. Something's crazy is happening.

Is this what it feels like to die?

"Call a doctor," I gasp out.

"You fucking bastard," Tails says, but I hear a dial tone, so I guess he's calling the hospital.

"Please man, I'm dying here..."

"You think I don't know?" He says, I guess that's him, I've been face down in my own puke for a bit now. "You think this is a game. All the time. Gotta go faster. Gotta be the fastest. Guess what? You're dying faster, too."

I'm kind of angry now. Well, now I am really angry. "Who are you to say that? I'm fucking dying here! Do you think I want to be the life of the pity party around here?"

It takes every muscle in my body, and they all feel like they're tearing apart, but I get up. I hear the phone operater say something about something on the way.

Tails crashes to the floor. Fuck. All I did was push him. I guess he must've been off-balance, maybe.

There's this horrible silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . .

"You think I don't understand, huh?" Tails says. Quietly, too. Like we were just having a friendly conversation. "I don't know?"

"Yeah, you don't know."

"I know, Sonic." He says. And then, he just smiles this shit eating grin. "I know, too."

I learned something today.

In 72 hours, Miles Prowler will die.

In 72 hours, Sonic the Hedgehog will die.

In 72 hours, I'm getting revenge. 


	3. III

The worst part is that i know it's bad.

* * *

48 hours to go, but I have nowhere to start.

I figure that I might as well say goodbye to my friends. The closest place I know is Sally Acorn.

Honestly I haven't thought much of her for much of the time I knew her, so I guess I owe her something.

But what?

So Sonic and I pull up to her place. She's the whole grand poo-bah around here, but I'm surprised, well, really. This isn't how I imagined her place.

It's kind of small for a princess, but I'm getting ahead of myself here. I don't have much time.

I haven't said a word yet, but Sonic has been talking all through the ride. Talking about redemption, how we're going to get back at the world. I just listen, but I don't, you know?

I guess you don't.

You're not about to die.

I think this meant a lot more to Sonic than it did to me. For me, it was just that I was disgusted. I didn't know what to do. At myself, too. Looking at Sonic, dead body. Would've been a dead body, and I couldn't think that that would be me.

I needed more to live.

For me, it's not even about redemption.

"...r big chance Tails, this is finally our chance to set things straight, this is finally our chance to make things right. It might not be us, but everyone's lives will be better because of it..."

Sonic zones in and out of my attention as I knock on the door. It slides open. Sonic's the first one to notice something's wrong. I know because he stopped talking.

I don't even know what I'm looking at right here.

"..."

"Stay here," he finally says. "I'm going to get help."

I don't see Sally anywhere but I guess it doesn't matter much. I can see now that someone came in here and really _fucked everything up_. Shelves are on the floor, papers everywhere, tables, chairs broken, doors and mirrors smashed in.

I turn around and Sonic's gone, so it's just me.

Again.

Damnit.

What if whoever did that's still in here?

First I gotta find Sally.

I first check the kitchen and then the rest of the first floor, and there's nothing there but more carnage. The stairs look like they've been torched.

I think I should be going downstairs now...

What the hell?

The funny thing about this is it's like a fucking car crash. You can say I stole this quote from a tv show, but in 48 hours I'm dead. So sue me. Anyway, why it's a car crash?

You can't look away.

I can't look away.

In Sally Acorn's time of need I'm watching her die because some madman just busted into her house and killed her. Not yet be he's done his job.

I wouldn't be concerned if it wasn't Robotnik.

"Crawford..."

Wait, what?

I turn around. Sally is there. I think. I've never seen someone mutilated before...

I've never seen somebody's fucking intestines!

I'm gonna be sick!

"Crawford..." She says again, in this horrible death rattle.

"Who did this? Who did this to you?"

"Crawford..."

I've never heard of a Crawford. Somebody? That name doesn't ring a bell.

"3223..."

Wait a moment.

"Who?" I say, trying to crouch beside her. This is hard to do, to look someone in the face when their guts are all over the floor.

3223 Crawford 3223 Crawford 3223 Crawford.

She's saying it over and over again. 3223 Crawford. Okay, maybe a street, I'm supposed to go there.

But this is the end.

She stopped talking and she stopped moving. I feel really miserable now. 48 hours, this is coming to me.

Fuck me! Someone just died here!

"Tails! Tails!" Someone says behind me. Sonic. "What happened?"

"She died, Sonic." I say. Fuck me indeed. This is personal now. "She died helplessly against a nameless killer who tortured her, not just killed her. Murdered her."

"She died?" He stammers, still in shock.

"She died, just like we're going to, Sonic." I say. 3223 Crawford is going to pay. "She's died just like us."

Died like a martyr.


	4. IV

**This didn't chaptercome out as I wanted it to. I have too many ideas swirling around in the bowl, for this project and many more. But for now, you can have a shit chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

Here's an interesting find.

You know how conservatove, right extremists are always bitching about genetic testing, and shit? How someone's gonna get hurt? Slippery slope?

They were right.

At the left side of Crawford Road, at the 3223 place, resides the Terra Nova laboratory. I haven't been up around Crawford for a while, it's so far away. There used to be a hospital up this way.

It's great, too.

The pain, I mean. The pain that one of my friends is dead from apparently a gigantic super corporation that is, apparently, using hitmen to get the job done. And I'm soon to follow.

What I mean is, it sure does seem like a movie, doesn't it?

"It does," Tails replies, as we drive closer and closer to revelation, justice, and all that.

It's funny, this is not how I would have imagined a martyr death. I imagined going out in a blaze of glory in the middle of the battlefield, with all my friends by my side. But instead, I'm taking my time, beating down scientists in lab coats in a large institution, only to maybe keel over midst the fight.

I'm on autopilot. Driving and talking. About how it's the greatest thing, how no one else will suffer. Trying to reassure Tails.

Why?

I think I'm the one that needs reassuring.

Look at me. I'm about to charge headlong into an office full of lab rats, getting revenge on a company that I don't even know is the reason why I'm about to be dead in 24 hours.

6 hours, even. It's 3:00 PM here.

The sense of urgency is really getting to me. This 72 hours has gone by quick. The adrenaline is pumping. Faster than it ever has before. Super, even. Impossible.

Among other things.

I really don't know but I think I've might've gained some power. Or something. I can't even shove or they'll be halfway across the world.

I'm over exaggerating. Maybe to pump myself up?

We pull up to the place. It's big and imposing. The hospital wasn't, so I'm assuming some definite expansion happened over here.

3:30.

Three thirty.

THREE

THIRTY

P

M

Trying to hold this off for as long as possible. Too far in.

Door opened. I take the staff entrance, while Tails goes in the other way.

Okay, Sonic. This is the time to let go.

I immediately enter the coatroom with little resistance. Little, by the way punching the security guard senseless and stuffing him in the janitor's closet.

Bunch of labcoats in here. I take one off the rack. Embroidered on it is "W. Ford". Well, this is just great.

Put it on, Sonic. Take the card out from the pocket.

Shit! Someone's coming? Wait a second, why am I panicking? I must've forgotten why I'm in hear.

I turn around to the direction of the noise. There's someone else here.

Skunk, maybe by the looks of it. And the smell. Not bad, but there's so much cheap cologne and body spray and shit, I think whoever it is, they're not feeling so good about themselves. Can't hide what's inside.

I silently contemplate my next move. As of this moment, whoever this guy is is assuming I'm some new recruit trying on the uniform. What can I do in this situation? Alright, first I'll just walk by-

abcdefghijklomnopqrstuvwxyz123456789f1f2f3f4f5f6bjdkewktgu4okefs

Everything is going bla

CK ck everythingisgoingblackandidon'tknowwhythisishappeningidontknowwhatishappeningitssensorydeprivationorsomething

GOD HELP ME

WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME

WHATISHAPPENING tO ME;

Fuck.

That just happened.

I just killed a man. Through my hands. I can feel it. Through my hands, I can feel it. And it feels so good.  
Yeah, I said it. It feels so good.

This is how it feels to get revenge.

Where do I go from here, then?

This is interesting. Alright, I don't know what happened to Tails now. But I don't care.

There's someone I want to visit.

Take my time now. I have 5 hours to go. Counting the time is kind of fun. I like how I just fucking lost it. Whenever before I felt bad, I wondered if this what it's like to die or whatever. But now I know how it feels how to die.

I'm dead.

I should probably get going.

I'm in the elevator now, with nobody else. Salvation is 20 floors up.

My cell phone rings. Tails. Okay, cool.

"Hello?"

"Sonic, I can't do this. I'm dropping out of the plan."

"Okay, cool."

Okay, cool.

10 floors left. I can deal with this without anyone else but myself.

Ding! Ha ha ha, ha ha ha. I'm there.

I'm coming home.


	5. V

**Mobius Mercury News Thursday, **

**July 13, 2009**

_**By the Associated Press**_

* * *

32 people were killed yesterday in a bizarre, mass murder spree yesterday. The crime sounds straight out of a mystery book, but sadly, it is all too real.

Sonic the Hedgehog and an unidentified second person of interest entered the Terra Nova laboratory at 3223 Crawford around 3:45 PM and disguised himself as a lab worker after killing a security guard and another worker. Both names are unreleased.

While the second person left the building at 3:50, Sonic continued the rampage, murdering 5 more workers before moving up the elevator and confronting Terra Nova CEO Jerome Ariza. At approximately 4:15 PM, Ariza was murdered brutally, literally torn apart as if by some super strength. Sonic then continued to move down the building, killing more, and injuring 17 workers, literally with no remorse for men, women, or children. One body of a 6-year old was found; Apparently, his mother had taken him to work as a birthday gift.

Sonic the Hedgehog continued to murder, until he was finally apprehended by police. At around 9:30 PM, Sonic died in custody of an unknown disease.

The tragic situation took a strange turn after investigators found files containing information of a "super-soldier" virus allegedly increasing speed, strength, agility, and more. While originally deducing that the crimes were coincidencial, the death of Sonic later that day from an unidentifiable disease, and more information of a contract killing of Sally Acorn- who had asked for 7 vials containing the virus to give to Sonic and other Freedom Fighters- as found in an e-mail, caused the investigation to be turned on it's side.

"We really don't even know what happened here," Explained police chief Wesley Jean-Francois. "This definitely is some kind of elaborate situation here, and we can't tell you for sure what happened because this case is potentially a firestarter to even something greater."

More information has not been released, as the police has been of now tight-lipped around the conspiracy.


End file.
